Fireworks
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Another Punkena drabble I wrote, its kinda helping me write my Punkena fic.


Fireworks

Phil Brooks was in his locker room at a house show a few weeks before the whole New Year's celebration. He didn't find going to celebrate it much fun, so he did anything to try and get out of it. Anyone would try and pull him out of his hotel room or off his bus to enjoy any kind of fireworks. This year, Phil was hoping that he'd hide himself really good so no one could find him.

Well that didn't turn out good. John Cena was the lucky person that found him. John walked into the hotel room they shared and found Phil hiding in the bathroom. "Hey you! What are you doing in the bathroom Punkers?" John asked as he pulled his arm out.

"I was uh," Phil started off, but knew John would tell that he wasn't telling the truth, "hiding," he finished off with a sigh.

A frown shown on the older mans face as he held out his hand to grab Phil's arm. He looked at the younger man, seeing that he wasn't happy. "Why are you hiding?"

Not giving a struggle, Phil came out of hiding and shook his head, "I know what you came here to do. I am not going to the fireworks show."

Hearing what the other man said, this brought a frown to John's face. "But Punkers, I want to do something with you."

Seeing John frown at him, Phil sighed a little. "That frown always gets me John. Fine, I'll go."

"Great!" John yelled with excitement. "You will have a great time." John kissed Phil on his cheek.

The day that Phil and John were going to see the fireworks show, John grabbed two sweaters as he went to get his boyfriend. He had a feeling that Phil still didn't want to go, even though he said he would. The past few days he's been different. He couldn't explain how, he wish he could just get Phil to talk to him.

Walking into the room they shared, "Phil, can we talk?" John asked, setting the two sweaters aside.

Phil looked at the other man, seeing that he was serious, and he could see that he knew something was up with him earlier when he agreed to go. "Yes John?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to him.

"Phil, when you said you'd go with me, it hurt because it didn't sound truthful. Do you not want to go to the show with me? I wanted to go for so long, well because it's a special time of the year. Bringing in the new year, watching fireworks with someone. Just tell me, honest, do you want to go with me?" John asked, fighting the tears knowing Phil was going to change his mind and tell the truth.

Hearing what John asked him, Phil sat down on the sofa, pulling John next to him. "John, you know I'm not the one that does things like you. You're more free spirit than I am. That is why I love you. I am sorry babe, but I will not be able to make it to this fireworks show." He tried kissing his cheek softly, hoping John wasn't going to push him away and get all mad.

John looked at Phil, so lost at what he heard. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend didn't want to go with him. He was going to spend New Year's alone. He tried to fight the tears as he just stood up from where he was, grabbed his sweater and winter coat and headed out the door. Tears fell from John's eyes as he kept hearing what Phil said to him run through his mind. _"I will not make it." _Was this a break up moment for he and Phil? He didn't want this to happen.

Making it down to where the show was, John found a seat and sat in it. He didn't feel the spirit that was in everyone else. No one took notice to him; his heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces.

Just as the countdown started, John continued to sit there, a tear managed to escape his eye. He didn't hear Phil walking up behind him. As the clock struck midnight, fireworks went off, Phil tapped his shoulder, "Babe, will you marry me?" He held out a ring, hoping that John would say yes, and forgive him for not wanting to go. He had this secretly planned.

John stood up in shock, seeing his boyfriend kneeling down on one knee, "Babe, I…" he didn't know what else to say, mixing feelings of anger and happiness. "Yes."

Hearing what his now fiancé said, Phil slipped the ring on his finger. He stood up and looked at John. "Now you know why I said I couldn't come," he kissed his lips as fireworks were going off to welcome in the New Year.


End file.
